1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-270252 discloses a video camera that selectively records either image information captured by the camera or a part of the region of the image information that has been electronically zoomed in, or selectively displays either of the image information.
With conventional arts, a piece of image information that has not been electronically zoomed in and a piece of image information that has been electronically zoomed in are selectively recorded. Therefore, in the event that only a piece of image information that has been electronically zoomed in is recorded, a piece of image information that has not been electronically zoomed in can not be selected. In other words, a plurality of moving images with different magnification factors can not be obtained at a time.